


ilovevictornikiforov.livejournal.com

by tsuvr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuvr/pseuds/tsuvr
Summary: Yuuri drew fanart and wrote self-insert Victor Nikiforov fanfiction. Victor discovers it.Inspired by: http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/154898539440/if-you-think-yuuri-katsuki-didnt-write





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/154898539440/if-you-think-yuuri-katsuki-didnt-write
> 
> I hope this lives up to the drawing!

They had decided to take a break from all that unpacking whilst they were in St Petersburg (you lazy fucks, Yurio had complained, you had better finish by tomorrow, he had said) and just laze about on the bed that morning with a lapful of dog and do what any other human would do: watch old videos of Victor's routines on Yuuri's laptop.

Yuuri curls a little closer, hand on Maccachin's head as Victor buries his nose in Yuuri's bed head and breathes in, long fingers leaving trails of sensation like the trails of footsteps on snow. He flicks the mouse to the side and clicks on another one entitled: Victor Nikiforov 15-year old debut!!!

Yuuri is gazing at that video of Victor's 15-year old self with such adoration that Victor has never been surer that the stars fell in love with his eyes, and he is too busy watching him to focus on the bright computer screen, something bright and warm curling inside his chest, like warm chocolate being poured into a mould.

"One moment," Yuuri jumps up, clambering out of the mess of human and dog, "I'm going to get some popcorn. Pause the video for me." Like this, warm, hair tousled and almost soft and hazy in the morning light, Yuuri looks almost angelic. Victor can't stop staring at him.

Victor whines sadly at the lack of warmth and giggles a little as Yuuri manages to trip over one of the many cardboard boxes strewn across the place upon exiting the room. He eventually does remember to pause the video though, laughing at his own face while caught in the performance, and patiently waits.

Something about the tabs at the top of the page catches his attention, a familiar site when he used to go online and read about himself (omggggg i love victor so much xoxoxo) in order to boost his own ego. Something about that logo seemed rather familiar. 

The sound of Yuuri shuffling about in the kitchen, rustling through drawers to find the microwave popcorn is still audible. Victor figures he has time enough to look through the tabs, and swiftly clicks on the one that had caught his attention, which turns out to be a website called Livejournal. 

He giggles quietly to himself at the URL: ilovevictornikiforov.livejournal.com, and scrolls through the many reblogged gifs and fanarts that the user obviously likes, if what is to be shown by the tags at the bottom. He saves one of the pictures he particularly likes for himself, one that depicts Yuuri and himself entwined together on the ice. 

And then he notices it.

It's an original post made by the user, a quick sketch of himself, all smooth curves and quick lines, in last year's Grand Prix outfit. In this one, his arm is outstretched, one hand towards the sky, the other swept clearly behind him. He's reaching towards another person, one with glasses and a round adorable face. He wonders who it could be. Looking at the tags, they read: #too shy to draw myself and post it online. What a shame. 

It wasn't anything remarkable in the first place, but Victor was inexplicably drawn to it. Those lines, the way they were drawn seemed familiar, though rather amateur. And the way the person had been depicted... It was almost like...

He continued scrolling through the blog. Looking up, he listened out for any signs that Yuuri had had any progress popping the popcorn. There was a distinct microwave and popping sounds. He had better hurry.

Stopping upon another original post, this time it was a piece of written work, which was tagged with #nsfw at the bottom. Out of sheer curiosity, he clicked on it to expand the post.

/ Victor caressed my face, and touched my cheek gently. I blushed heavily and tried to look away, but he led my gaze right back to his. "Don't be shy, Y/N," he says to me. I dip my head and look to the side gingerly: "But V-Victor! What if the Japanese Embassy catches us!" He laughs and leans in closer, breathing seductively against my neck and huddling me close to the wall. "I would never let that happen," he whispers in my ear as his hand crawls slowly towards the top button of my trousers and proceeds to cup the bulge in - 

The real-life Victor flushed horribly himself too, eyes widening and reading on even as he asked himself why. He chewed his lip as the fanfiction grew increasingly dirty as he proceeded to grind the person against the wall and screw them hard whilst whispering endearments into their ears. Clicking at the #nsfw tag he discovered dozens more of these self-insert fanfictions, which ranged from having a power bottom person riding him, to... well, kinkier things. 

He switched back to the main blog site with the fanart still on display on the screen, and then realised at the corner of the art: 

YK.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki owned this blog. 

Victor felt his mouth stretch into a wide grin. 

It was at this opportune moment that Yuuri decided to bound into the room, holding a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, the smell of butter wafting throughout the room. He looked at Victor's flushed face, and tilted his head to the side, blinking gorgeously.

"Yuuri," Victor grinned at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I never knew you had it in you to be this kinky. Maybe we should try something new."

Yuuri promptly drops the bowl of popcorn. Popcorn is everywhere. 

"I-I don't know about that," he stammers, cheeks burning red and bright. Victor wants to pinch them and hug him. "W-What do you mean, Victor?"

Victor simply flips around the laptop, to show him all of the lewd fiction he has been reading for the past 15 minutes. His grin stretches so wide that it looks like it has eaten his face. Yuuri flushes an even brighter red, eyes growing impossibly wide, and he buries his face in his hands, stammering: "Why didn't I delete that blog..."

"I wonder, Yuuri," he says, licking his lips, "If I could help you realise some of your fantasies." He tucks away the laptop to the side, reaches forward, and pulls Yuuri's hands away from his face and onto the bed, sprawled over himself. 

"Bondage? Sex toys? BDSM? Praise? You like it rough? Soft? Never knew you liked it all, you kinky bastard." He leans closer to Yuuri, whispering in his ear and breathing lightly on his neck, just like the way he did in the fanfction. Yuuri flushes (was that even possible?) an even brighter red. 

"Wait, Victor, we really shouldn't-"

Victor pounces.


End file.
